Spuren im Sand Tracks in the Sand
by aChocoholic
Summary: Eine Übersetzung von SeeStar. Es ist eine Story über Bill und Fleur und wie sie sich kennen lernen... lests doch mal und sagt mir was ihr davon haltet.
1. Abschiede

_**Spuren im Sand**_

_Tracks in the Sand_

Das ist eine Geschichte von **SeeStar** (translation for you: This is **SeeStar**'s story), die sie in englisch geschrieben und bei veröffentlicht hat. Ich habe diese Geschichte angefangen zu übersetzen. Sagt mir Bescheid on ihr es mögt, was gut oder schlecht war und dann leg ich wieder los.

line

SeeStar hat nach ihrem ersten Kap dies hier angemerkt und ich halte mich daran: „Because, as Squashes nices pointed out, Fleur and her family would not have an accent while speaking in French (translated, naturally. :P). Duh, me..."

Ok, sie will also sagen, dass sie/und somit ich nicht einen netten französiiischen Akzent einbauen während Fleur sich mit einem anderen Franzosen unterhält, weil das dann ja eh nur wie eine Übersetzung ist. Versteht ihr?

line

Der Beruf des Fluchbrechers war hochangesehen in der Welt der Zauberer, während die Nichtmagische Bevölkerung es als organisierte Form von Grabräuberei ansah. Aber in der Sicht der Zauberer war es lediglich das Wiedererlangen von langvermissten Schätzen die zu Zauberern aus lang vergangenen Zeiten gehörten.

Wie die meisten menschlichen Wesen waren diese vorzeitlichen Lords recht habgierig und beschwörten große Mengen an Gold, nur um sie dann, vor ihrem Tod, unter der Erde in tiefen, komplexen Katakomben, die von Fallen nur so durchzogen waren, zu vergraben. So wurde es notwendig für die Goblins, die Bankiers des magischen Volkes, Aufklärungstruppen dorthin zu senden.

Es war ein höchst gefährlicher und extrem beanspruchender Beruf... und das war exakt der Grund weshalb Bill Weasley ihn liebte.

Er und seine Partnerin waren ausgesendet worden um den Schatz eines relativ unbekannten, aber, so sagt man, sehr mächtigen Ägyptischen Zauberer wiederzuerlangen, der vor vielen Jahrhunderten gestorben und in einem komplexen Grabsystem begraben war.

Leider war dieser urtümliche Lord gieriger darauf seine Schätze bei sich zu behalten als die Goblins es vorausgesagt hatten.

Wegen dieses Versehens war es nun die Aufgabe der beiden Fluchbrecher, die eine noch recht neu in dem Metier, sich mit den sechs mitbegrabenen Bodyguards des Lords zu beschäftigen.

Mumien Wächter. Sehr ärgerliche Mumien Wächter. Es gefiel ihnen gar nicht wenn sie jemand aufweckte im Versuch die Schätze ihres Lords zu stehlen. Überhaupt nicht.

Seine Partnerin der letzten Wochen schlitzte ihren Zauberstab durch die Brust eines besonders gewalttätig blickenden Exemplars und schrie einen unverständlichen Fluch. Es hatte nicht viel Effekt. Bill schnappte sich ihr Handgelenk und zog sie in die Nische die er verteidigte.

„I-ich glaube wir müssen für Unterstützung rufen", keuchte Bills Partnerin mit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Sie sagten es würde nicht schlimm sein", fluchte Bill unter seinem (nicht vorhandenen) Bart. „Wir müssen hier raus und sie eine größere Truppe zusammen suchen lassen um _hiermit _klarzukommen."

Sie nickte, leicht enttäuscht blickend. Bill sah sich erneut in der Ecke um. „Versuch den weiter entfernten Eingang. Sie scheinen ihn zu ignorieren. Mach nichts Dummes."

Sie rollte ihre Augen und schlich dann Zentimeter für Zentimeter durch die Kammer, den Zauberstab fertig zum Anschlag.

Am Anfang bemerkten die Mumien sie nicht, völlig beschäftigt wie sie mit den Flüchen waren die Bill ihnen schickte. Aber sie waren untot, nicht dumm.

Die junge Frau machte ihren Weg halb durch den Raum bis sie sprinten musste, Erstarr-Zauber um sich werfend.

Bill fluchte ein zweites Mal und rannte dann hinter ihr her, einen Wächter aus dem Weg schubsend. Manchmal war das einzige das gegen Mumien half, ihren Kopf gegen eine Steinwand zu schmettern. Manchmal half nicht einmal das.

Er ließ sich schnell zum Boden fallen und drückte sich durch den immer schneller schließenden Ausgang. Als er sicher war, dass seine Partnerin draußen war richtete er seinen Zauberstab in die Öffnung und schrie, „_Reducto_".

Es klappte. Der Fluch traf genau in die Mitte der kleinen Mumienarmee. Unmengen an alten Leinen und Fleischresten die schon lange getrocknet waren flogen in Richtung der zwei Fluchbrecher. Bill verriegelte schnell die Tür mit einem gemurmelten „_Colloportus_".

Sie duckten sic hinter eine Wand und ließen sich auf den Boden gleiten.

„Hahaha", lachte seine Partnerin schadenfroh. „Mumienhackfleisch. Was haltet ihr davon, ihr stinkigen, alten Irren?"

Bill blieb für einen Moment keuchend im Staub liegen. „Diesen Teil werde ich nicht vermissen."

Seine Partnerin, eine zierliche Frau mit dem Namen Sam, lachte schwach. „Es gefällt mir." Ihr Trainingsprogramm war erst vor ein paar Monaten beendet gewesen und der Reiz des Neuen war noch nicht ganz verschwunden.

Bill erhob sich, klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung und half Sam auf. „Warte nur bis diese Wunden sichtbar werden."

Sie winkte ab „Ja, ja."

Sie schlängelten sich ihren Weg durch die Gräber ohne viel zu reden. Es war ihnen gelungen diesen Part zu „säubern". Wenigstens das.

Bill hatte es nicht eilig die Grabstätte zu verlassen. Es war sein letzter Job für die ägyptische Filiale von der Gringotts Bank... die Filiale die Schätze zusammen suchte und nach England sandte. Sein letzter Job als Fluchbrecher.

Nach Voldemorts Aufstieg am Ende des Trimagischen Turniers dieses Jahres war hatte sein Vater ihm angeboten einer Geheimorganisation, der Orden des Phönix genannt, beizutreten und er hatte schnell angenommen. Leider war der einzige Weg von Nutzen zu sein in London zu wohnen.

Er war nicht sehr glücklich darüber seinen aufregenden, interessanten Beruf gegen einen ruhigen Schreibtisch-Job in London einzutauschen... aber jeder musste Opfer bringen falls der Orden überleben sollte. Es war möglich das es keine Gräber mehr _gab _falls der Orden nicht erfolgreich war. Ein kleiner Trost war, dass er seine jüngeren Brüder und seine Schwester öfter sehen konnte. Er vermisste die kleinen Monster.

Bill schützte seine Augen mit seiner Hand als sie ins Freie traten.

„Was machst du eigentlich in der Hauptfiliale? In alte Schlösser einbrechen?", fragte Sam fröhlich, während sie flink vor ihm lief, darauf bedacht so schnell wie möglich aus der Hitze zu kommen.

„Es gibt keine Stellenangebote für Fluchbrecher in England. So weit ich weiß werde ich als Buchhalter arbeiten", lachte er in sich hinein. Sam stoppte plötzlich was ihn fast gegen sie laufen ließ.

„Ein _Schreibtisch-Job_?", wiederholte sie matt. „Du verlässt uns für einen _Schreibtisch-Job_?"

„Ich denke das ist was ich gesagt habe", sagte Bill ruhig.

„Ich glaub's nicht. Bist du verrückt geworden?"

Bill sah sie bittend an. „Meine Eltern brauchen mich zuhause, ok? Ich kann dir wirklich nicht mehr erzählen." Er lief weiter und drehte sich um sich vergewissernd dass sie mitkam.

„Die hochgeheimen Machenschaften der Familie Weasley sind zu geheim für unseresgleichen, he?", zog Sam ihn auf, fast rennend um mit seinen großen Schritten mithalten zu kommen.

„Ich denke genau darum geht es bei dem Begriff _geheim_.", seufzte Bill. Obwohl er sie, als seine Mitarbeiterin, respektierte, konnte sie ihm manchmal echt... auf den Wecker gehen. „Ehrlich, es ist nichts... schwerwiegendes. Meine Mutter dreht bald durch, mein Bruder benimmt sich wie ein Idiot und regt sie damit auf. Ich muss nach hause reisen um ihn zu Verstand bringen. Ist das ok?"

„Ist ok", schmollte Sam, „Du lügst sehr überzeugend, das gebe ich zu."

„Sam!", Bill wurde rot im Gesicht als die anderen Mitarbeiter begannen ihn anzustarren. „Hör.. einfach auf."

Sam war urplötzlich still und blieb so für eine Weile. „Welcher Bruder macht Probleme?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Percy... du erinnerst dich... Brille, mag die Sonne nicht besonders?", belieferte sie Bill, froh das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ohh", grinste sie. „Der. Der, der sich selbst in die Gräber eingeschlossen hat?"

Bill unterdrückte ein Lachen bei der Erinnerung. „Naja, _er_ hat sich nicht wirklich darin eingeschlossen, aber ja, das ist er."

Sam betrachtete ihn für einen Moment gedankenvoll, dann sagte sie: "Schlag ihm ins Gesicht von mir."

Bill salutierte gespielt. „Ja, Ma'am"

Sam gab ihm einen schelmischen Blick. „Sehr lustig. Geh nur. Und hab Spaß mit der Schreibarbeit."

„Das werde ich", er grinste während er ihre Hand steif schüttelte. „Sei vorsichtig"

Als sich ihre Wege am Eingang des Gebäudes trennten winkte Bill ihr zu und bewegte sich in die heiße Sonne, einen letzten Blick auf die harsche Landschaft Ägyptens werfend.

line

Fleur Delacour verzog ihre Stirn als sie ihre kleine Schwester betrachtete und sagte zum, wie es ihr vorkam, zehnten Mal an diesem Morgen: „Gabrielle, hör auf mit dem Koffer zu spielen. Du darfst das nicht...", sie ließ ein aufgebrachtes Seufzen von sich und ging zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer wo ihre kleine Schwester, Gabrielle, versuchte ihr packen zu helfen.

Weil sie noch fünf Jahre entfernt war von der Erlaubnis Magie außerhalb der Akademie zu betreiben, hatte Gabrielle ihr angeboten ihre Kleidung zu falten bevor Fleur sie verkleinerte um sie alle in ihren Koffer zu packen. Wie auch immer, gelangweilt wie sie war, hatte Gabrielle begonnen durch die Papiere ihrer Schwester zu sehen in dem Moment als diese das Zimmer verlies.

Fleur schlich sich von hinten an ihre Schwester heran, die in das gelbe Papier das sie in der Hand hielt versunken zu sein schien. Fleur zielte schnell und schnappte sich dann das Papier. Es war der Brief den sie nur zwei Tage bevor bekommen hatte, der Brief der sie darüber informierte, dass sie von der Gringotts Bank in London angestellt worden war.

„Warum liest du das schon wieder?", fragte sie, konfus. Gabrielle hatte es schon gesehen, sie hatten es alle ein Dutzend mal gelesen.

Erst dann sah sie, dass Gabrielle weinte. Fleurs Stirnrunzeln wurde verblüffter. Sie setzte sich in das immer noch ungemachte Bett und fragte: „Was ist los?"

„Du gehst dorthin wo der schreckliche, böse Zauberer ist", schluchzte sie. „Ich will nicht dass du gehst!"

Fleur seufzte leise und nahm ihre Schwester in eine Umarmung, ließ sie weinen. „Du weißt, dass ich muss", schimpfte sie sanft. „Du solltest deshalb nicht weinen."

Sie half Gabrielle auf die Füße und brachte sie zu der Treppe. Falls sie den Portschlüssel verpasste würde es ihr nicht möglich sein zu abzureisen bis zum nächsten Tag.

„Und du wirst andauernd kommen und mich sehen", besänftigte sie Gabrielle während sie leise einen Zauberspruch murmelte und damit den Koffer hinter sich herschweben ließ. „Mir wird nichts passieren."

„Versprochen?", schniefte Gabrielle und lehnte sich an ihre große Schwester.

„Natürlich", antwortete Fleur fast steif und rieb ihren Rücken tröstend.

Sie kamen in das Esszimmer, wo ihre Mutter grade ein Gebäck zu sich nahm und in die Zeitung vertieft schien. Sie winkte vage aber hob ihren Kopf nicht als die Mädchen den Raum betraten. Sie sah perfekt aus, wie immer, im Gegensatz zu ihren Töchtern, die nach dem beschäftigten Morgen eher durcheinander aussahen. „Bist du fertig, Fleur?", fragte sie.

Fleur nickte, den Koffer mit der freien Hand tätschelnd. „Wir sind fertig."

„Gut", ihre Mutter warf einen schnellen Blick auf sie und wedelte mit der Zeitung. „Alles über dieses... katastrophale Turnier, immer noch. Ah, keine Sorge, meine Tochter", fügte sie hinzu bei Fleurs betroffenen Blick- die einfache Erwähnung des Turniers sandte ihr kalte Schauer den Rücken hinab.

„Sie erwähnen dich nicht, oder diesen armen Diggory Jungen... Alles über diesen Harry Potter..."

Gabrielle sah nun amüsiert aus. Ihre Mutter billigte Harry Potter kein bisschen.

Endlich sah ihre Mutter in Gabrielles rote Augen. „Aber Gabrielle", seufzte sie „mach deiner Schwester den Abschied bitte nicht härter. Hast du noch Zeit etwas zu essen?", richtete sie ihre Frage dann an Fleur.

„Nein, Maman", sagte sie schnell. „Ich hab nur noch ein paar Minuten."

„Oh", ihr Mutter blinzelte. „Nun gut. Komm und iss, Gabrielle."

Gabrielles Gesicht wurde plötzlich fröhlicher. „Kann ich mit dir zum Portschlüssel kommen?", fragte sie verschmitzt.

Fleur lachte und gab dem Mädchen eine Umarmung. „Ich fürchte nicht."

Gabrielle sah sie beleidigt an, aber wurde von ihrer Mutter gestoppt, die ihr strenge Blicke zuwarf.

„Tschüss, maman", sagte Fleur und fühlte sich unangenehm, während sie Gabrielle sanft zu ihrer Mutter drückte. „Ich hoffe ihr besucht mich bald", fügte sie hoffnungsvoll hinzu.

Zum ersten Mal lächelte ihre Mutter leicht und küsste ihr Wange. „Natürlich werden wir das."

Sie trat voraus und glättete Fleurs Umhang. „So. Und nun geh... bevor ich anfange meine Würde zu verlieren."

Fleur nickte ernst, sie wusste dass ihr Mutter meinte, dass sie gehen sollte bevor sie anfing zu weinen. Sie trat in die Mitte des Raumes, winkte ihrer Familie kurz zu stellte sich den Internationalen Portschlüssel Center in ihrem Kopf vor. Sie konzentrierte sich darauf bis der Raum anfing sich in einen merkwürdigen Farbmix zu verwandeln.

Nach nur einem Moment war sie erfolgreich zum I.P.C. appariert, Terminal Nummer 36, kaum drei Minuten bevor der Portschlüssel los gesendet wurde um sie nach England und in ihr neues Leben zu bringen.


	2. Ankünfte

Fleur hatte kaum Zeit ihren Koffer in dem kleinen Gebäude in der Winkelgasse, in dem sie wohnen würde, abzustellen, als ihr schon berichtet wurde das sie an _diesem _Tag die Arbeit aufzunehmen hatte.

Ärgerlich und mit dem Gefühl am falschen Platz zu sein eilte sie die Straße hinunter zu einem großen, schiefen Marmor-Gebäude mit der Aufschrift: „Gringotts Bank" und wie ihr Glück grade warerwischte sie noch eben den Beginn des nächsten Regenschauers.

Sie war nicht besonders beeindruckt von der Inneneinrichtung. Es war weniger reich dekoriert als ihre Akademie... oder das Haus ihrer Mutter. Und gefüllt war es mit verschiedenen Hexen und Zauberern die Anzahlungen leisteten,unter die Erde gebracht wurden um ihre Besitztümer abzuholen und mit den Goblins über das eine oder andere argumentierten.

Fleur zitterte und schlang ihre Arme um sich. Es war so kalt hier drin...

Sie zuckte zusammen als ein eher sperriger Zauberer an ihr vorbeiging. Dieser... Flegel.. hatte sie _gekniffen_! Sie lief hinter ihm her, den Zauberstab in der Hand.

Er drehte sich um.

Sie starrte ihn eisig an.

„Hey, Süße", sagte er und schickte ihr einen lüsternen Seitenblick. „Erzähl mir doch nicht dass das ein Problem war,hm?."

„Isch 'abe nichts mit idiotischen Pöbeln wie Ihnen su tun", fauchte sie. "_Boue sur mes chaussures_."

Er lachte. „Oh, ist es nicht immer so? Bist zu gut für die Welt, richtig?"

„Schmör in der 'ölle", sagte sie bissig und fühlte wie die Röte in ihre Wangen schoss. Sie wirbelte rum und ging weiter durch das Foyer der Bank, gedemütigt.

Sie strich eine Strähne ihres noch immer feuchten, blonden Haares aus dem Gesicht und blickte sich um, sich wundernd wo sie sich wohl anmelden sollte.

Sie erblickte einen großen, rothaarigen Mann der neben einem anderen Kunden bei der Türe stand. Der andere Mann sah recht aufgebracht aus, während der Rotschopf fast amüsiert blickte. Teile der Konversation drangen zu ihr während sie vorbeigingen:

„Sir, ich habe es Ihnen bereits erzählt. Ich arbeite nicht in der Kunden-Abteilung. Ich kann ihnen nicht helfen."

„Ich werde nicht mit diesen unnormalen Freaks reden!"

„Sir, ich muss sie bitten sich zu beruhig-"

„Erzähl mir nicht mich zu beruhigen, Junge! Ich verhex dich so dass du wünscht niemals geboren worden zu sein! Hilf einfach...!"

Sie realisierte mit großem Interesse dass sie den Rothaarigen wiedererkannte. Er war ihr bei dem Trimagischen Turnier ins Auge gefallen... er war mit seiner Mutter gekommen um Harry Potter anzufeuern... kurz vor der dritten Aufgabe... Sie schüttelte sich um das unangenehme Gefühl, das bei dieser Erinnerung aufkam, zu verjagen. Dazu war nun keine Zeit.

Aus ihrer Sicht war er recht gut aussehend. Groß, aber nicht schlaksig. Ein fröhliches Grinsen und ein hübsches Gesicht. Und dieses Haar...

Sie schlug sich mental. Sie war irgendwie aus ihrer Form heute. Wenn auch immer sie ihren Zauberstab auf diesen verdammten, unorganisierten _âne_, der ihren Portschlüssel für diesen Tag geplant hatte,bekam...

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Madam", unterbrach eine harsche Stimme ihre Gedanken. „Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?"

Fleur drehte sich um doch konnte niemanden hinter sich erkennen.

„Ähem", protestierte die Stimme, nun verärgert. „Wenn Sie Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitte dem Erdboden zuwenden würden?"

Nachdem sie das tat entdeckte sie eine kleine, graue Kreatur die sie direkt anstarrte. Ein Goblin.

„Isch bin ange'euert worden um 'ier su arbeiten", antwortete sie ohne Einleitung.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Eine der Trimagischen Turnier Teilnehmer."

Fleur richtete sich auf. „Isch bevorzuge es nischt davon su reden, Sir."

Der Goblin verzog seine Stirn. „Was auch immer Sie wünschen. Ich bin Grap. Direktor der Internen Finanzen. Planmäßig sollten sie früher kommen. Bladvak's Untersekretärin, was?" Grap schaute sich für einen Moment um und lächelte dann triumphierend. „Weasley", bellte er.

Der rothaarige Mann schaute von seinem Argument mit dem Kunden auf und lächelte den Goblin freundlich und dankbar an. Er sagte ein paar Worte zu dem anderen Mann und ging dann auf Fleur und Grap zu.

"Ja, sir?" sagte er, den sauren Goblin schief angrinsend.

Der Goblin starrte ihn für einen Moment wütend an, bevor er sagte, "Miss Delacour ist hier für den Stellvertretenden Sekretär der Hauptschalter-Stelle. Ich habe keine Zeit ihr ihren Arbeitsplatz zu zeigen. Sie machen nichts." Es war keine Frage. "Also, gehen Sie und zeigen der jungen Dame wo sie hin muss… dann gehen Siezu Bladvak, er wird Ihnen zeigen wo sieSie unten brauchen. Und beeilen sie sich! Sie waren fünf Minuten zu spät heute morgen ausÄgypten … Zeit ist Geld, Weasley!" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten schritt der alte Goblin in einem würdevollen Tempo davon, während er seine Armbanduhr kontrollierte und seinen Kopf schüttelte.

Bill und Fleur starrten ihn beide an als er verschwand, bevor sie sich zuwandten. Nach einer etwas unangenehmen Still sagte Bill endlich, "Nun, ich denke das wäre es... schön Sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Delacour."

Er reichte ihr seine Hand und Fleur schüttelte sie, nach kurzem Zögern, behutsam. "Mr. Weasley," sagte sie formell.

"Es ist nur Bill, ma'am", sagte er achselzuckend. "Eine Menge 'Mr. Weasleys' rennen hier rum. Es ist eher verwirrend."

Fleur hob ihr Kinn. "Mr. Weasley," wiederholte sie steif. "Isch würde gerne starten falls Ihnen das passt."

Er nickte und schien kein bisschen nervös. "Natürlich. Diesen Weg bitte." Er ging in Richtung eines der üppigen Marmor-Tafeln, hinter sich blickend um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie ihm folgte. Fleur beschleunigte ihr Tempo als sie sah wie er ein paar Worte zu der Wand sprach … und direkt hindurch schritt.

Sie konnte ohne Probleme folgen.

Sie wandten sich durch ein paar Korridore und eine Treppe hinunter. Die Dekoration dort war eher durchschnittlich im Gegensatz zum Foyer. Bill redete nur um ihr zu erklären dass das die kürzeste Route zu der Schreibarbeit-Abteilung der Bank war, so weit er er wusste.

Sie stoppten an einem der größten Büros. Als er klopfte streckte ein recht gutaussehender, mittelalter Mann seinen Kopf aus der Tür. "Ja?" fragte er, gelangweilt klingend.

"Ich bin hier um deine Gehilfin abzuliefern", erklärte Bill.

"Ah," sagte der Mann. "Endlich. Zeig ihr ihren Platz, bitte." Er zeigte auf eine kleine Tür am Ende der Halle. „Bladvak wird sie sehen wollen."

Bill nickte. Fleur erkannte wie er einen komischen, schon fast misstrauischen Blick auf den Mann warf als er sich wegdrehte. Es verwirrte sie, aber sie schwieg.

Bill klopfte an die Tür. Ein paar Minuten später rief sie eine tiefe Stimme herein.

Ein älter aussehender Goblin saß an einem grob getischlerten Schreibtisch in der Mitte des ordentlich organisierten Büros und schien durch ein paar Papiere zu gehen. Fleur erkannte das Glitzern von Gold das seinen Schreibtisch dekorierte.

Der Goblin, der vermutlich Bladvak war, sah überrascht blickend auf. "Wer sind Sie?", fragte er freiheraus.

"Dies ist Ihre neue Untersekretärin, Miss Fleur Delacour," erklärte Bill leise.

"Oh. Und wer sind Sie?", fragte die Kreatur und hob seine Augenbraue argwöhnisch.

"Ich bin Bill Weasley,", sagte Bill. Obwohl er sein Gesicht absolut ernst blickten funkelten seine Augen. "Wir trafen uns letztes Jahr in Ägypten… und heute Morgen noch einmal. "Ich bin der Gruft-Zauberbrecher, übernehme für Mr. Galas."

"Oh…" die Augen des Goblins leuchteten auf als er ihn erkannte. "Armer Mann."

Bill zuckte zusammen. "Ich werde bestrebt sein vorsichtiger zu sein, Sir."

"Das hoffe ich doch sehr, junger Mann," sagte Bladvak streng. "Nun, Miss Delacour, setzen Sie sich bitte; Mr. Weasley, sie könnten Ihre Hilfe mit Gruft 50 gebrachen.Diesenärrische Frau hatihren Karren verlassen bevor ihr Aufseher den Zauber der Gruft völlig aufgehoben hatte."

"Danke sehr, Sir. Es war schön Sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Delacour." Und dann verließ der den Raum und ließ sie komplett verlassen in dem ungewohnten Platz.

Bladvak ließ sie sofort mit der Arbeit beginnen, vorsichtig und mit Hilfe von Magie wichtige Dokumente vervielfältigen, Notizen machen, Dokumente auf Fehler kontrollieren. Es war schleppende Arbeit und Fleur merkte wie sie ihr zuhause schon bei der Mittagspause vermisste. Aber sie wollte hierher kommen. Um, irgendwie, die Schulden gutzumachen die sie bei diesen Leuten hatte. Schließlich waren es die Schüler von Hogwarts die von den Taten des Dunklen Lordes und seinen Gefolgsleuten gelitten hatten. Und sie war mit ein paar Kratzern davon gekommen.

Als sie langsam die weiten Steintreppen mit den Armen voll Papieren herunter schritt, schwor sie sich dazubleiben und es durchzuführen.

Ihr Eintritt in das Foyer warbegrüßt durch Schreie wie: "Er ist verrückt geworden!" und "Haltet ihn!"

Der Mann den sie zuvor mit Bill Weasley argumentieren gesehen hatte, stolperte stümperhaft herum, den Zauberstab im Angriff, ließ mehrere Leute in der Luft herum schweben und sandte explodierende Flüche an jeden der versuchte ihn zu stoppen.

"Sie haben mich ruiniert!" schrie er. "Traut diesen Freaks nicht! Euch nehmen sie sichals nächstesvor!"

Er stolperte gegen Fleur, schmiss sie dabei zu Boden. Ihre vorsichtig zusammen gelegten Papiere flogen herum.

"_Stupefy_!" schrien mehrere Stimmen auf einmal. Der scheinbar verrückte Zauberer fiel wie ein Stein zu Boden.

Bill, der aus dem Nirgendwo kam, legte schnell eine volle Körperklammer auf den Mann bevor er ihn den Goblins überließ. "Sind Sie ok?" fragte er und hielt ihr eine Hand hin.

Sie ignorierte diese und ordnete ihre Füße bevor sie zu ihrer ganzen Größe aufstand und ihn anstarrte. Ihr stählernder Blick war weniger schlimm weil sie immer noch ihren Kopf in den Nacken legen musste um ihn in die Augen zu starren. "Du bist ein Idiot," spuckte sie aus und entstaubte sich. "Du 'ättest ihm sagen sollen su gehen als er das erste mal unbalanciert war!"

Bill schloss eine Augen für einen Moment, dann öffnete sie und schaute sie ehrlich an. "Es tut mir leid dass du verletzt wurdest," sagte er ruhig und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, verschwindend und Fleur ziemlich verwirrt zurücklassend.


	3. Unterricht

**3.**

Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte dass ihm keine irritierten Kunden folgten (es war schließlich ziemlich peinlich sich das Leben retten zu lassen), entspannte sich Bill und hetzte los um einen Platz zu finden wo er zu Abend essen konnte. Er hatte lange in der Bank bleiben müssen und nur noch eine halbe Stunde um wieder bei der Arbeit zu erscheinen. Unübliche Zufluss an Kunden´, Zeit ist Galleonen´ und all die anderen typischen Goblin-Sprüche...

Er kannte die Winkelgasse ziemlich gut aus seinen Schultagen aber essen hatte ihn nie wirklich beschäftigt, also war er recht aufgeschlossen gegenüber fast allen Arten von Essen.

Irgendwie war es ein harter Tag für ihn. Erstens war er zehn Sekunden zu spät gewesen und wurde ausgeschimpft. Percy war mit Goblins verwandt. Er wusste es. Dann musste er einen kleinen, sehr sturen Jungen aus den Tiefen einer Gruft befreien. Das wäre ja nicht schlimm gewesen, hätte der Junge ihn nicht gebissen. Zweimal. In die Hand. Und es schmerzte.

Dann war Miss Delacour buchstäblich in ihn gerannt… und hatte ihn streng beschimpft weil er tollpatschig´ war. Sie nervte ihn manchmal. Er hätte gerne _irgendetwas_ Positives über sie gesagt… es war nicht in seiner Natur distanziert zu sein. Außerdem war sie natürlich ziemlich, nein, sehr, attraktiv. Mehr als nur attraktiv, sie war fast perfekt…. Aber sie war eine Veela. Der Zauber einer Veela war nur Illusion. Sie waren tödliche Kreaturen... man sollte ihnen nicht vertrauen.

Wie auch immer, das bedeutete nicht dass er aufhören sollte es mit ihr zu versuchen. Die meisten ihrer menschlichen Kollegen vermieden sie aus Prinzip… ihr offizieller Spitzname was 'Eis Königin', und das war aus seiner Sicht nicht fair.

Vielleicht würde sie nie mehr sagen als 'Würden Sie mich freundlicher weise entschuldigen?' Ihre Wahl. Vielleicht könnte er Fred und George überreden vorbeizukommen...

Bei dem Gedanken musste er lachen. Dann drückte er sich an einer Schlange von Anstehenden vorbei in der Hoffnung noch etwas zu essen zu bekommen ohne lange anzustehen. Nur noch ein paar Minuten bis sechs Uhr…

Fleur lief auf schnellstem Wege aus Bladvak's offices und brachte dabei einige unglückliche Kreaturen dazu aus ihrem Weg tauchen zu müssen. Ein Haufen an Papieren— und ein beiger Ordner mitten drauf—flog gezielt auf den Boden vor ihren Füßen.

Sie ordnete die Papiere vorsichtig, schnappte sich den Ordner und stürmte aus dem Gebäude. Dafür hätte sie gefeuert werden können—es interessierte sie nicht. Dieser Ort war so… erniedrigend! Papiere einordnen und Status Reporte schreiben war nicht die richtige Arbeit für eine Akademieabsolventin!

Irgendwie schaffte sie es in niemanden mehr zu rennen als wie die Gasse herunterwanderte. Endlich gab sie es auf für ein Restaurant zu suchen in dem es französisches Essen gab und betrat den ersten Platz den sie fand.

Sie bestellte einen Kaffe, mit Sahne. Sie hasste englischen Kaffe, aber vielleicht würde die Sahne es halbwegs tolerabel machen.

Als der Barmann ihr ihren Drink brachte erkannte sie etwas familiäres. Ein hochroter Schopf was klar sichtbar durch den ganzen Pub. Fleur lehnte sich zurück um zu sehen ob die Person war wer sie dachte war es.

Endlich erkannte sie es. Es war tatsächlich… Bill Weasley.

Ihr Mitarbeiter saß in einer Kneipenecke und rührte abwesend in einer Tasse dampfender Suppe die er in der einen Hand hielt, in der anderen die Morgenfassung des _Tages Propheten_. Was auch immer es las, es schien ihm nicht zu gefallen… er blickte fast sauer, um ehrlich zu sein.

Fleur nahm ihren Kaffee entgegen und sah sich um für einen Platz wo sie sitzen könnte. Der ganze Platz war zu moderig für ihren Geschmack. Wahrscheinlich war er seit Monaten nicht gelüftet worden. Und Bill Weasley saß vor einzigen Fenster in diesem kleinen Platz.

Obwohl viel lieber allein gewesen wäre stand sie auf und bewegte sich in die Ecke die seinem Fenster zugewandten Tischchen am nächsten lag. Das Licht machte den Platz fast tolerabel.

Bill schaute endlich auf und erkannte sie... und lächelte höflich. "Arbeiten Sie heute auch lange?"

Sie nippte wieder an ihrem Getränk und begann dann es vorsichtig mit einem Löffel umzurühren ohne eine Wort zu sagen.

Er seufzte und blickte leicht verärgert. "Miss Delacour, dürfte ich fragen…was hab ich verbrochen?"

"Endschuldigen Sie bitte?" Fleur blickte auf, ihre Augenbrauen hochgezogen.

Bill runzelte die Stirn. "Sie haben kein ziviles Wort gesagt in den drei Wochen in denen Sie hier sind. Ich hasse es Leute aufgebracht zu sehen und dass sind Sie ja offensichtlich."

"Isch verstehe nischt wie Sie das etwas angeht," sagte sie und vermied es in seine Augen zu schauen.

"Es wird dir gut tun," bot er an. "Komm schon, setz' dich."

Fleur versteiffte sich und wollte ihm etwas ins Gesicht werfen aber er blickte so... aufrichtig. Sie seufzte, der erschöpfende Mix von Emotionen mit den sie sich auseinandersetzen musste von dem Moment an wo sie englischen Boden betreten hatte, begann sie wieder einzuholen. Was würde schon passieren? Sie war müde. Und setzte sich.

Er lächelte leicht und wandte sich wieder seiner Suppe zu.

Sie saßen in umgänglicher Stille als sie aßen (oder tranken in ihrem Falle). Fleur ging über die Arbeit die ihr aufgetragen wurde, ihr Zorn von Minute zu Minute ansteigend. "Diese Leute… sie sind _dégout_… sie…" explodierte sie. Sie winkte ab, frustriert. "Isch kann sie nischt verstehen."

"Was verstehst du denn nicht?" fragte Bill kurios und drehte ihre Dokumente so dass er sie lesen konnte. Die schnappte sie sich.

"Wenn isch Hilfe will bitte isch um sie, Mr. Weasley!" fuhr sie ihn an und sendete ihm ärgerliche Blicke.

"Also, warum bittest du dann nicht um sie?" fragte er ruhig.

"Isch kann es allein," brauste sie auf.

Er nahm sich ihre Papiere zurück und las sie amüsiert blickend. "Warum weißt du dann nicht wie man…"

"Gib es mir!"

"Nein." Er lächelte sie an und benutze seine längeren Arme um ihre Arbeit aus ihrer Reichweite zu halten. "Kein Wunder dass du frustriert bist. Der alte Bladvak macht es dir nicht einfach…Er und sein Sekretär haben dich ein bisschen überschwemmt in der letzten Zeit…"

Fleur fiel zurück auf ihren Stuhl, ihre Wangen knallpink. Sie presste ihre Fingernägel in ihre Faust bis es schmerzte und zählte leise bis zehn. Warum ging dieser Mann nicht einfach _weg_? "Ish verste'e ihn nischt," sagte sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne. "Er spricht so schnell und er sagt er versteht misch nischt wenn isch ihn zu expliquez frage… Warum lachst du über misch?"

"Ich denke nicht, dass es hilft aufs Gradewohl in Französisch auszubrechen," gluckste Bill. "Bladvak würd sich nicht darum kümmern etwas anderes als Englisch zu lernen."

"Ich vergesse die Wörter," gab Fleur widerwillig. "Es kommt mir komisch vor... in Inglisch zu reden. Das ist warum isch 'ier arbeite... um zu lernen besser zu sprechen. Ich plane zu reisen anstatt in Frankreisch zu bleiben wenn isch älter bin."

"Lass mir dann einen Handel anbieten," schlug er vor, und betrachtete sie gedankenvoll. "Wenn du anfängst mit mir zu reden und mich verdammt noch mal nicht mehr 'Mr. Weasley' nennst, helfe ich dir mit deinem Englisch. Ich helfe neuen Fluchbrechern mit guten Ägyptischen Aussprachen… falls sie etwas falsch sagen werden sie normalerweise getötet… ich denke nicht dass ich so schlecht bin."

Sie starrte ihn an, irgendwie verschreckt. "Ich mag dich nicht," platzte sie heraus. "Du bist so ein unhöflicher Hanswurst."

"Ich mag dich auch nicht," sagte er fröhlich. "Du magst dich selbst zu sehr."

"Sehr gut." Sie gab ihm einen eisernen Blick. "Aber wir müssen das 'ier machen," sagte sie streng.

Nun gab er ihr einen komischen Blick. "Du hast nicht meine Mutter getroffen, oder?" Ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten nahm er seinen Rucksack und stand auf. "Ich sollte jetzt gehen. Bin eh schon zu spät… Ich seh dich dann morgen hier" sagte er und schluckte als er an seinen eh schon vollen Plan dachte. "Ich muss wieder lange arbeiten."

Sie neigte ihren Kopf in Zustimmung und sah blickte ihm nach. Das sollte ... interessant werden. Oder ein totales Desaster. Oder es könnte immer beides sein...


End file.
